


Bliss

by TheRittyRatQueenSiv



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Parenthood, sad undertones if you really look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRittyRatQueenSiv/pseuds/TheRittyRatQueenSiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Miria are at the park with their new extended family, and their own little angel. <br/>Prompted by Kanny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

“Isaac, don’t you think it’s funny how Roxan is growing so fast compared to us?”  
Roxy sits on the swing, her little legs kicking back and forth, Czeslaw on her left. He smiles fondly at her, and she continues with her mindless babbles. Maria can her her slight lisp from the park bench and in what seems like a second, Firo ducks underneath her pushing her into the sky. She screams in delight, her blonde hair glimmering against the sun and her dress. Her socks are mismatched, one striped and one covered in polka dots. The couple sits on the bench, hand in hand. Their family, their new family surrounds them. It seems like the park has been taken over by them, only a handful of people there being strangers. It feels like just yesterday their fiery little lady was causing havoc in Maria’s tummy. Like just yesterday, she was starting to walk. She’s getting so big, and happy tears prick at Isaac’s eyes.   
“It’s amazing!” He cries out, gripping her hand, and caressing her cheek with his other. “We look like we haven’t aged a day! We’ll be the best looking parents when she starts kindergarten!”   
Her smile is wide as she cheers. “Yes! The best looking parents!”   
The two settle back down on the wooden bench, watching as Jacuzzi sweeps the small girl up onto his shoulders, placing another princess band-aid on her scraped up knees.   
How lucky they were. How very, very lucky.


End file.
